El pasado no olvidado
by Luna Lunatica
Summary: Minerva, a sus dieciocho años, estaba muy satisfecha con la vida que había llevado hasta ese momento. Talentosa en el quidditch, de las mejores en sus estudios y con una gran cantidad de ofertas de trabajo para elegir. Sin embargo, el destino es caprichoso y no está dispuesto a dejar que Minerva siga con su feliz existencia sin conocer el dolor que conlleva el primer amor. MM/DM


**Diclaimer: **nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de **J. K. Rowling**. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

**Aviso: **Este fic participa en el Reto Anual del foro **Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**. La palabra obligatoria en este capítulo es **rizo**.

**N/A: **Comienzo este fic, que también participa en un reto anual, con muchas ganas :) No va a ser muy largo, doce capítulos, uno por cada mes del año, pero espero que os guste. Este capítulo es corto, sólo es una introducción, pero los siguientes serán más largos y estarán situados en el verano de 1954, el año en el que Minerva y Dougal se conocieron y se comprometieron. No va a tener un final feliz, como podréis ver, pero no habrá muerte de personajes ni nada por el estilo. Sólo veréis a una Minerva un poco cobarde (al final), incapaz de enfrentarse a sus sentimientos por Dougal y a lo que conlleva un compromiso con un muggle.

Ya dejo de enrollarme :) _Enjoy!_

* * *

**Prólogo: El aniversario.**

_**18 de Agosto de 2020, Hogwarts.**_

Minerva observaba distraídamente la nube de humo que desprendía la taza de té que tenía entre las manos. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo llevaba perdida en sus pensamientos, perdiendo el tiempo tontamente en elucubraciones e ideas inconexas. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, era consciente de ello, pero por alguna razón no era capaz de concentrarse en la lista de nuevos alumnos, ni en el horario de los de quinto que llevaba un par de días dándole problemas. Podría haberse convencido de que lo más seguro era que se debiese a que la luz era demasiado escasa, a que había dormido poco o, simplemente, a que no tenía ganas de trabajar, pero entonces se estaría mintiendo a sí misma y Minerva McGonagall era noble hasta para eso.

No, nada tenían que ver todas esas cosas.

Minerva sabía que lo que conseguía intranquilizarla era la fecha, un simple número de todos los que tenía el calendario. Llevó su mano al cajón relativamente oculto de su escritorio. Dudó un segundo, con los dedos casi tocando el tirador de metal. Sin embargo, y tal como pasaba todos los años, terminó decidiéndose a abrir el cajón. No tuvo que buscar mucho antes de dar con lo que quería. Sacó la fotografía con manos temblorosas e inmediatamente se le nubló la vista y los ojos comenzaron a picarle por las lágrimas contenidas.

Apoyó las manos sobre la mesa de robusta madera y trazó suavemente y con la yema de los dedos las líneas poco definidas de las dos figuras retratadas en la imagen. Era una fotografía muggle, sin movimiento. Pero aunque las dos personas no se movían, Minerva podía asegurar perfectamente cuáles eran sus emociones, sus pensamientos.

Se estaba viendo a sí misma con dieciocho años, iluminada por el sol de verano y junto a _él_. Dougal McGregor sonreía con felicidad infinita, con una mano alrededor de la estrecha cintura de la joven junto a él y el pelo rubio brillando. Minerva lo sabía a pesar de que no se podía apreciar en la anticuada imagen.

Habían pasado muchísimos años, tantos que Minerva no podía asegurar cuántos, pero recordaba perfectamente todo lo que había pasado aquel día, quién había tomado la fotografía, por qué y dónde. Estaba tan claro en su mente que casi conseguía asustarla, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado y ella no fuese más vieja y no tuviese tantas heridas en el alma.

Los recuerdos, algunos amargos y otros dulces, se deslizaron por su mente dolorosamente. Minerva todavía soportaba las ganas de llorar, de hecho, nunca había llorado por lo que pudo haber sido y no fue, ni siquiera cuando era joven. Tampoco lloró cuando, horas después de haber accedido a casarse con él, desapareció de la vida de toda su familia y de la de él. Sin explicaciones, sin despedidas. Simplemente recogió todo y desapareció, dejando una escueta nota para que sus padre no se preocupasen pero sin decir a dónde iba o las razones que tenía para dejarles tan repentinamente. No volvió jamás a su pueblo natal o a la casa de sus padres.

Pero eso no la detuvo a la hora de seguir los pasos de Dougal.

Minerva se había mantenido alejada pero cada poco tiempo se comunicaba con su hermano Malcolm, el único que se había quedado en Caithness y, por lo tanto, el único que podía darle noticias sobre Dougal. A lo largo de los años Minerva se había prometido más de una vez que dejaría de indagar en la vida de su antiguo amor, que olvidaría completamente que ese verano existió así como todo lo que pasó durante el mismo. Pero no podía. Simplemente era superior a sus fuerzas. Así que cada seis o siete meses rompía su promesa y enviaba una carta a su hermano, pidiéndole noticias. Sólo hubo una vez, hacía mucho años, en la que había estado a punto de abandonar.

Minerva recordaba esos meses como los peores de su vida.

Aunque ella misma se había casado, la noticia de que Dougal McGregor se casaba con Makena Kirkpatrick había desestabilizado por completo la vida de Minerva. El dolor había sido tan profundo y lacerante que el temor a nuevas noticias había conseguido que detuviera sus preguntas.

Pero había vuelto a caer. Quizá simplemente era masoquista.

Había seguido con cierta curiosidad los pasos que daba Dougal, quien había tenido una vida muggle común sin ella.

Con el tiempo se había ido implicando más y más en los sucesos que desfilaban por la vida de su primer amor.

Minerva lloró al enterarse de que uno de sus tres hijos había muerto en un accidente como si fuese suyo; sonrió con felicidad cuando la hija mayor, Sarah, se casó con un chico de un pueblo cercano; se sintió igual de ansiosa que Dougal al enterarse de que Derek, el menor, iba a ser padre e incluso se lamentó profundamente de que Makena muriera en el parto de su cuarto hijo. Se había enamorado de la familia que habría podido ser suya a pesar de la distancia, había vivido con Dougal aunque él no lo supiera. Y se había lamentado mucho también, envidiando la vida que ella no había vivido.

Tan necia, se recriminaba cada vez que lo pensaba, tan estúpida.

Volvió a centrarse en la imagen de ellos dos juntos. Se preguntaba si Dougal conservaría la suya o si la habría tirado a la basura cuando se enteró de que había desaparecido sin más. Pero no había forma de saberlo ya que, al parecer, su primer amor huía de todos aquellos que portasen el apellido McGonagall.

Minerva también se preguntaba otras muchas cosas.

Se preguntó si seguiría teniendo esa mata de pelo rubio así como ese **rizo** solitario que siempre le caía sobre la frente, molestándole sobremanera. También se preguntaba si el campo de cultivo perteneciente a su familia seguiría igual que hacía tantos años o si ese día, el aniversario de su desaparición, Dougal estaría pensando en ella la mitad de lo que ella pensaba en él.

Lo dudaba mucho.

Observó el cielo estrellado más allá de su ventana, sus pensamientos de nuevo asaltados por preguntas sin sentido. ¿Estaría él mirando al cielo, tal y como ella hacía? Seguramente no, seguramente estaba en su casa, durmiendo y totalmente ajeno a lo que pasaba más allá de sus sueños.

Las estrellas parpadearon frente a sus ojos, burlándose de su desdicha.

Minerva suspiró con desánimo.

Miró la fotografía nuevamente pero esta vez se observó a sí misma. Parecía tan feliz, tan llena de vida. Pocas veces se había sentido tan llena de dicha como en ese momento. No podía compararse con nada. No había nada en su vida que le hubiese dado tanta felicidad como Dougal.

Cerró los ojos un momento, reviviendo tras sus párpados la imagen del joven, clara como si le estuviese mirando en ese mismo instante. Después respiró hondo, abrió los ojos y volvió a coger la fotografía entre sus manos. Pasó su mano sobre ella un segundo más, despidiéndose en silencio, y la guardó en el mismo cajón del que la había sacado.

Con un simple cabeceo, Minerva se prometió a sí misma que dejaría de pensar en eso por ese día y que se concentraría en los papeles que tenía entre manos.

Lo dejó poco tiempo después y se acostó, pensando en Dougal y en la vida que podría haber compartido con él.

* * *

Recuento de palabras: 1238

Espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer, cualquier crítica, duda o comentario se agradece :)


End file.
